


Doctors, Nurses and Grown-Ups

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Protective! Viktor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: Viktor bites his lip, chewing it between his teeth, and then looks back at Yuuri.Yuuri smiles. “It okay, Viccor.” He pats Viktor on the shoulder, leaning down from where he’s still on the table. “I’ll be brave.” He nods fiercely, making his glasses jiggle with the movement.Viktor and Yuuri are taken to the doctors.





	Doctors, Nurses and Grown-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE!!!
> 
> So this update is coming to you rather late as unfortunately, my Crohns disease flared up rather badly, and I was in hospital for a week. I'm home now and hopefully better, and so I hope to get back on schedule with updating!
> 
> I've made Viktor's parents names up, as I couldn't seem to find any information on them online, and so Viktor's father is Alexander (Alex) and his mother Louise. 
> 
> I've rated this teen and up as I'm kind of unsure about where it falls in the ratings and so just to be safe. 
> 
> Also, I think I've made my mind up as to what natures Yuuri and Viktor will be. Can you guess?

“Yuuri, sit nice.”

Yuuri giggles, squirming on his mama’s lap, before he stuffs both hands into his mouth to quieten down.

But Viktor is sat just beside him, perched on his own mama’s knee as she tries to hold him still, and they both can’t stop _giggling._

Yuuri doesn’t know who started it. All he knows is that his mama told him he was being taken to the doctors, even though he didn’t feel sniffly at all, not even a little, but that it was alright, because he was going with Viktor.

And then Yuuri got excited, because if Viktor was coming then it was _for sure_ going to be fun. So when they arrived, and Yuuri could see Viktor just as excited as him, jumping up and down on the spot, he started laughing, but now they can’t stop.

Viktor peeks at him from behind the cover of his hands, biting his lip to keep the giggles in, and Yuuri just lets out a loud squeal in the back of his throat.

“Yuuri!” Mama hisses. “That’s enough, we’ll be called in soo –”

“Yuuri Katsuki?” A lady appears at the doorway, and then she looks down at her clipboard. “And – Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri jumps down off his mama’s lap as she stands and takes his hand, but he still looks behind him and holds out his other hand for Viktor.

Viktor takes it in a second, and so they bumble out the door and into the doctor’s office in a big people chain, with his mama tugging Yuuri along, Yuuri tugging Viktor, and Viktor tugging his own mama.

“Really – sorry about this.” His mama stutters as they manage to make it through the door, bumping into one another.

There’s a man, wearing a pair of glasses, with big bushy eyebrows and a very stern expression, as if he’s about to give everyone into trouble.

Yuuri shrinks away, but his mama just lifts him up again with hands around his middle and sits him on her lap.

“Hello there.” The man begins as they sit. “Dr. Yakov, pleased to meet you.”

Yuuri glances across to Viktor. Viktor blinks wide, and stares back at Yuuri.

“What can I do for you?” The doctor asks.

“Well, it’s just –” mama starts.

“It’s a little hard to explain –” Viktor’s mama says at the same time.

“It’s – no, you go on Louise.” Mama waves a hand.

Viktor’s mama looks unsure, and then she purses her mouth. “Our – sons, um. They just seem to have quite a lot of difficulty in being. Parted.” She finishes.

Dr. Yakov looks very confused.

Yuuri swings his legs back and forth, glancing around the room.

This isn’t as fun as he thought it might be. It’s kind of boring.

There are colourful pictures all over the walls, though; hand-drawn ponies, big green trees, scribbled faces of people holding hands. Yuuri grins as he stares up at them, his glasses falling a little as he tilts his head upwards.

“It’s not – they just can’t seem to part for longer than a day. Then it’s –”

“Crying, screaming.” His mama says.

Dr. Yakov frowns. “Alright.” He says slowly.

“I know it sounds – as though they’re just _close,_ but this is constant crying, and they’ve both never been like this before –”

“And the other day, when – when I tried to separate them.” Mama cuts in, and swallows. “My son bared his teeth.”

Yuuri looks down at that, picking at his thumb, but his mama puts her hand over his and squeezes.

Dr. Yakov’s expression seems to go all smooth in understanding. “Ah. I see." He says. "So, you think this might have something to do with their natures?”

“Yes.” Mama states, nodding. “Exactly.”

“Hmm.” Dr. Yakov itches at his chin, looking very deep in thought. “It’s possible. They are rather young – _six_ I believe?”

“Five and a half.” Mama says.

“Both of them?” He asks.

Viktor’s mama nods.

Viktor is quiet as he watches Dr. Yakov, hands clasped and patient.

Yuuri copies, straightening up, because if Viktor is being quiet then that must mean Yuuri _needs_ to be quiet.

“It’s certainly possible.” Dr. Yakov begins. “Sometimes habits begin presenting themselves very early on, although not usually teeth baring. Can I ask what brought it on?”

“I – they were hugging, and I went to take Yuuri away, but only because he was quite upset –”

“Viktor had chicken pox.” Viktor’s mama says. “They hadn’t seen each other in a while. Yuuri was crying.”

Dr. Yakov goes quiet, and just looks at them both.

Yuuri squirms under the scrutiny. He sneaks a glance to Viktor, who is just sitting straight.

“So do you think something in their natures is compatible, and it’s making them behave this way?” He asks, after a moment.

Mama takes a big breath. “Yes.”

“Have they been acting any differently other than this?” Dr. Yakov asks. “More aggressive? Possibly a little clingier?”

Mama seems to think, and then she nods. “I would say Yuuri’s been a little more clingy. He never usually sleeps with his blanket, but he’s been asking for it every night now. He’s also been looking for more affection, cuddling up close when normally he’s quite happy by himself with his toys.”

“I can’t say I’ve noticed that.” Viktor’s mama starts. “Viktor’s just been the same, other than demanding to see Yuuri whenever they’re not together.”

Dr. Yakov rubs a finger over his mouth, and then stands. “Alright. I think I want to try something. Yuuri, would you sit up on the table for me?”

Yuuri blinks at being addressed, but does as Dr. Yakov says, climbing off his mama’s lap to pull himself up onto the table.

He sits up, back straight and nice, and watches as Dr. Yakov rummages around in his drawers before he comes back with some kind of – toothpick?

Yuuri blinks again, and he shrinks a little bit back, until –

“Wait!” He hears a shout.

“Um.” Viktor gets up and walks over to him, standing in front of Yuuri and looking up at the doctor. “I can do it.”

Dr. Yakov looks at him, and then he smiles. It softens his face all up. “I think that’s alright Viktor. Don’t worry.” He holds up the little toothpick. “This is nothing bad. I’m not even going to do anything with it.”

“But.” Viktor looks unsure, his blue eyes going big and round, and he takes another step toward Yuuri.

“Viktor, darling, come sit with me.” Viktor’s mama calls softly.

Viktor bites his lip, chewing it between his teeth, and then looks back at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles. “It okay, Viccor.” He pats Viktor on the shoulder, leaning down from where he’s still on the table. “I’ll be brave.” He nods fiercely, making his glasses jiggle with the movement.

Dr. Yakov comes up close, only instead of doing anything with the toothpick, he simply sets it down beside Yuuri.

They he does something a bit strange.

He takes Yuuri’s chin and moves his head to the side, exposing some of his neck.

Yuuri hears a bit of a scuffle, but he can’t see anything from where his vison is being blocked.

“Hm.” Dr. Yakov murmurs, eyes squinting as he looks down at Yuuri.

And then Dr. Yakov pushes his head all the way to the side.

“No, _no_ –” Yuuri hears Viktor shout.

“Viktor, sit down!”

“No, I don’t like it!” Viktor cries, his voice going all high and panicked. “I don’t like it, _I don’t like it!”_

And Yuuri doesn’t really like it either, because he doesn’t actually _want_ to bare his neck and doesn’t like doing it to Dr. Yakov, because it feels strange and weird and uncomfy, but hearing Viktor’s distress makes him not like it _even more_ , and then Yuuri feels tears welling up in his eyes, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

“You’re doing really well Yuuri.” Dr. Yakov murmurs, and then he puts his hand on the side of Yuuri’s throat.

There’s a flurry of movement and a whole lot of noise and then suddenly Viktor is there, kicking out with feet and fists and shouting, _‘no, no, **no!’**_

Viktor’s mama tries to pull him back, and then _Yuuri’s_ mama is there, and Yuuri just blinks wide at all the commotion.

“It’s alright, it’s okay.” Dr. Yakov assures, his hands up as he steps away. “I expected this, it’s quite alright.”

Yuuri isn’t listening though, because Viktor is taking him off the table and rubbing at his neck with his sleeve.

He’s tear-stained and snotty, Yuuri realises, his eyes all puffed-up and red, but Viktor just scrubs at Yuuri’s skin with determination, a small furrow on his forehead and his eyes all screwed up angrily.

“No.” He states again, and sniffles.

“I didn’t expect such an aggressive response.” Dr. Yakov is saying. “But I had to test typical mate behaviours.”

“Sorry, what?” His mama says.

“Oh yes.” Dr. Yakov states, blinking at mama in confusion. “It’s quite obvious they’re mates.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
